The Legend of Black Lake : Headmaster
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Remus takut mengungkapkannya dan Sirius takut akan perasaannya. Dumbledore,  James, dan Lily membantu. SBRL again. aslinya oneshot, berhubung kepanjangan jadi two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Pria tua berjanggut keperakan dengan mata biru cemerlang itu berjalan pelan, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Mata biru cemerlangnya menangkap sesosok anak yang sedang berjongkok di dekat Danau Hitam. Dia menghela napas, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah berkali-kali anak itu berlangganan disitu. Albus Dumbledore mendekati anak yang berjongkok di tepi Danau Hitam tersebut.

"Mr Lupin," kata Dumbledore sembari menepuk pelan bahu anak yang bernama Lupin itu.

"Pro-profesor?" Anak itu menoleh dengan mata sembab. Dumbledore tersenyum menenangkan.

"Masalah dengan Mr Black lagi, eh?" Tanya Dumbledore. Lupin kembali menatap danau di hadapannya.

"Iya."

"_Well_, lebih baik kau langsung mengatakannya," saran Dumbledore, masih memandangi Lupin.

"Tidak bisa _Sir_, dia.. Dia sahabat saya, saya tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan kami," kata Lupin parau. Dumbledore menatap prihatin. Dumbledore mengerti perasaan muridnya ini. Karena dia juga..

..

Dia juga seorang _gay_. Susah menyampaikan perasaan kepada sesama jenis, bukan? Apalagi, kau belum tahu, orang yang kau suka itu, sama-sama penyuka sesama jenis apa bukan. Salah-salah kau bisa di tatap jijik setelah menyampaikan perasaanmu.

"Menyimpan perasaan itu, dan tersiksa karenanya atau mengatakan dan kau akan tahu hasilnya nanti. Keputusan selalu ada di tanganmu Remus," kata Dumbledore memanggil nama depan anak itu.

. 

.

.

**The Legend of Black Lake : Headmaster**

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Pair : SBRL slight JPLE

By : Phantomhive Black Lupin

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, AU, dll

A/N : Tahun terakhir The Marauders

Muahahahaha!

.

_Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

"Hei, Moony? Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya James Potter, kapten Quidditch. Seorang chaser handal berambut hitam pekat berantakan, mata hazelnya selalu bersinar. Pemimpin The Marauders.

"Ya, tumben kau baru ke aula besar jam segini, Moons," sahut Sirius Black, pemuda dengan wajah tampan, bersurai hitam legam, mata kelabunya selalu menatap tajam siapapun kecuali 3 sahabatnya. Salah seorang anggota The Marauders.

"Iya!" Sahut Peter Pettigrew, anak bertubuh tambun dengan rambut pirang. Salah seorang anggota The Marauders juga.

"Ehm, maaf teman-teman. Tadi aku mampir ke perpustakaan dulu," jawab anak yang di panggil 'Moony' dengan teman-temannya. Remus Lupin, seorang atau seekor werewolf. Pemuda manis, bersurai cokelat madu dengan mata senada. Kulitnya putih pucat bak porselen. Dia seorang prefek, dan juga anggota The Marauders.

"Sini Moony, duduk. Jangan berdiri terus," kata Sirius. James dan Peter sudah melanjutkan makannya. Remus mengangguk dan duduk di samping Sirius, Remus mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

xxx

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Salah satu mantra telah di teriakan Sirius Black. Yeah, dia memang sangat tempramental. Pemarah, tidak sabaran, kasarnya. James menghela napas sebentar. Dan meneriakan mantra juga kepada Severus Snape. Setelah beberapa mantra ditangkis Snape, Snape terpelanting jauh ke belakang.

"Huh! Rasakan itu Snivellus! Beraninya menantang kami!" Teriak Sirius. James menghela napas lagi. Sirius heran, dan menoleh pada James.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas terus, Prongs?" Tanya Sirius heran. James menatap datar Sirius.

"Aku akan dimarahi Lily kalau kita terus mengerjai Snape."

Sirius memutar bola matanya bosan. Tiba-tiba telinganya yang tajam mendengar derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan.

"Padfoot! Prongs! Ya ampun, Severus!" Teriak prefek manis itu. Telinga Sirius berkedut mendengar sahabat baiknya memanggil musuh terbesarnya dengan nama depan.

"Moony, kau memanggil Snivellus dengan nama depannya?" Tanya Sirius takut-takut. Remus mengangguk singkat sebelum membantu Snape berdiri.

Entah kenapa hati Sirius panas. Dia rasa, dia marah karena sahabat baiknya berteman dengan musuh terbesarnya. Tapi, ada rasa ganjil di hatinya itu. Sirius tidak ambil pusing dan langsung memutuskan begitu saja kalau dia marah. Padahal, ada kata yang lebih mendefinisikan perasaannya sekarang. Cemburu. Ya, sebenarnya Sirius cemburu. Dia tahu. Tapi, dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Prongs, ayo pergi," kata Sirius mengacuhkan Remus yang membantu Snape. James mengangguk, dan melambai kepada Remus sebelum pergi.

"Pads, ada apa?" Tanya James sambil berjalan beriringan dengan sahabatnya.

"Huh? Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sirius ketus, karena hatinya masih panas.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik, Padfoot, kenapa kau balas ketus gitu? Tidak seperti biasanya," balas James sedikit heran, karena biasanya yang didapat itu setelah mengerjai Snivellus pasti rasa puas yang berlebihan, tapi sekarang? Ketus. Biasanya dia ketus seperti itu jika dia mendapatkan banyak detensi.

"Aku tidak ketus Prongs."

"Itu ketus namanya Pads."

"Tidak ketus."

"Ketus."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Cukup James Potter!" Kata Sirius menghentikan langkahnya. James ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hari ini kau tempramental sekali," komentar James sembari menoleh pada Sirius. Sirius mendengus. Tapi, kemudian Sirius menunduk, merenungkan kata-kata James.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Kurasa aku butuh waktu sendiri dulu," kata Sirius kembali menatap sahabatnya, meminta persetujuannya. James mengedikkan bahu.

"Terserah kau saja."

Sirius pergi meninggalkan James. James terus menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu sampai tidak tampak lagi di pandangannya, dan dia pergi mencari Lily.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Sirius," kata Lily Evans, kekasih tercinta James.

"_Honey_, aku kan kekasihmu, bukan kekasihnya Sirius," kata James tersenyum sembari mencubit gemas wajah Lily. Wajah Lily mulai merona. Remus melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh. Dan mulai berkhayal...

Khayalan Remus : on. Remus POV.

Aku dan Sirius berjalan beriringan, tiba-tiba Sirius menggenggam tanganku. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Ini mimpi apa bukan? Aku ingin mencubit lenganku untuk membuktikan ini mimpi apa bukan. Tapi.. Walau ini mimpi. Ini mimpi yang sangat indah. Aku tidak ingin menghentikannya.

"Si-Sirius?" Kataku yang tiba-tiba terkena penyakit gagap. Merlin, aku berani bertaruh mukaku sudah sangat merah. ASTAGA. DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU. Oke, dia memang sering tersenyum padaku. Aduh, aku ge-er sekali. Cukup, tapi kali ini ia tersenyum menawan sekali dan tepat di depan wajahku! God! Aku baru sadar wajah kita sudah sangat dekat! Hidung kami sampai bersentuhan begini. Aku merasakan hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku.

Demi apapun aku akan pingsan.

_Merlin's beard_.

Wajahnya tampan sekali.

Astaga, senyumnya..

_Hot_.

..

Khayalan Remus buyar. End of Remus POV.

"Remus! Remus!" Teriak Peter di depan wajah Remus.

"Hah? Hah?" Remus celingukan. Lalu mendapati Peter memandanginya dengan wajah heran.

"Pe-Pete? Kenapa?" Tanya Remus heran.

"Adanya juga aku yang tanya, kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun saja," kata Peter, wajah herannya berganti dengan wajah cemas.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita ke aula besar, sudah saatnya makan malam kan?" Kata Remus. Peter mengangguk kecil, dan berjalan bersama Remus.

"Oh,ya. Tadi liurmu menetes," kata Peter polos.

Dengan gerakan kilat Remus mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan jubahnya. Dan Peter memang benar. Ada liur.

'_Bloody hell!_ Kenapa aku bisa mengkhayal seperti itu?' Batin Remus, wajahnya sedikit merona mengingat khayalannya.

"Remus? Kau kenapa la—Ya ampun! Wajahmu merah! Kau demam? Pusing tidak?" Tanya Peter benar-benar cemas. Remus tersenyum pada Peter, senyum menenangkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Pete."

Sesampainya di aula besar, mereka melihat James duduk di samping Lily. Remus dan Peter duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, James. Lho? Mana Sirius?" kata Peter. Remus ikut menoleh kanan-kiri berharap ada pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kata Padfoot, dia ingin sendiri dulu," kata James, merangkul pundak Lily. Lily menganggap tangan James tidak ada dan terus berbincang pada Alice walau ada guratan merah di pipinya. Peter mengangguk mengerti.

xxx

Dumbledore menghampiri anak yang sedang duduk-duduk di tepi danau hitam. Dahinya berkernyit. Angin malam, dingin menusuk. Tapi, anak itu hanya memakai sehelai kemeja, jubahnya malah di taruh di sampingnya. Dan dahi Dumbledore berkernyit lagi melihat rambut hitam legam itu, bukan rambut yang biasa ia lihat. Biasanya yang ia lihat rambut cokelat madu milik Remus Lupin. Jikalau itu bukan Remus Lupin, itu siapa?

Misteri..

"Ehem, sudah waktunya makan malam, kau tidak makan Mr..?" Tanya Dumbledore. Anak itu tersentak kaget, dan menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Profesor!"

"Sirius rupanya, tidak ke aula besar?" Tanya Dumbledore lembut. Agak heran juga dia. Biasanya yang langganan disini itu Remus Lupin, kenapa sekarang Sirius Black sang dalang masalah Remus Lupin datang kemari?

"Ehm, aku tidak lapar," jawab Sirius.

"Hoo, tidak kedinginan disini Sirius?" Tanya Dumbledore lagi. Dumbledore tetap berdiri. Takut jubahnya kotor kalau duduk, katanya. Sirius memalingkan wajahnya kearah danau hitam.

"Entahlah, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Aku malah merasa panas," jawab Sirius agak ragu. Memang hatinya panas, tapi hidungnya sudah beku. Dahi Dumbledore berkernyit lagi. Kepanasan? Kepanasan di udara sedingin ini? Apa anak itu sudah gila?

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Dumbledore lembut lagi. Lama-lama dia bisa mengalahkan kelembutan mo*to.

"Aku.. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahku," kata Sirius kembali menoleh kepada Dumbledore yang wajahnya semakin keriput karena banyak kernyitan di sana-sini.

"Ceritakan saja apa yang kau rasakan Sirius. Mungkin aku bisa membantu," Dumbledore tersenyum. Sirius menimbang-nimbang keuntungan dan kerugian jika ia menceritakannya kepada Dumbledore. Dan dia memutuskan dia akan menceritakan kegundahannya, 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Ehm, baiklah. Tapi, kau bisa mengunci mulut bukan? Karena yang akan aku ceritakan, aneh di telinga masyarakat," kata Sirius, melirik ke Dumbledore lagi.

"Tenang saja. Apapun yang kau ceritakan, hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua," kata Dumbledore meyakinkan. Sirius menghela napas lega. Setidaknya beban di pundaknya bisa berkurang kalau ia menceritakan hal ini pada seseorang.

"Sejak 2 tahun belakangan ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada seseorang," kata Sirius pelan. Ia menelan ludah gugup yang tidak seperti tingkah laku keluarga Black dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Seperti ada getaran-getaran aneh di hatiku setiap melihatnya. Kalau dia meperhatikan orang lain, hatiku panas," kata Sirius, kembali mengingat perasaan yang tadi melandanya.

"Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat madu, matanya yang berwarna senada  
>dengan rambutnya, kulitnya putih bak porselen.." Sirius melirik Dumbledore yang masih menatapnya. Dumbledore tersenyum.<p>

"Bibir ranumnya selalu menggoda, bagiku dia pemuda paling manis yang pernah kutemui," Sirius memejamkan matanya. Menunggu reaksi Dumbledore. Tapi tidak ada cemooh atau tawa yang keluar dari mulut Dumbledore. Sirius menatap Dumbledore yang mengangguk dan tersenyum  
>ramah.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa Sirius. Kau sudah mengakui bahwa kau adalah seorang _gay_," kata Dumbledore.

"Tapi, di pandangan masyarakat itu hal terlarang!" Kata Sirius.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu cinta kita akan di bawa kepada siapa. Seperti kata pepatah, 'Cinta itu buta'," Jelas Dumbledore. Sirius merenung sebentar.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku!" Teriak Sirius, Dumbledore memilih diam, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Sirius.

"Menyukai sesama jenis itu aneh! Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini!" Teriak Sirius lagi, sudah mulai frustasi akan perasaan labilnya.

"Tapi.. Rasanya aku bisa gila jika dalam sehari tidak bertemu Remus..," kata Sirius pelan, berusaha meredam amarah dan dia baru sadar kalau dia menyebutkan nama sang pujaan hatinya. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dumbledore sedikit kaget, tapi langsung tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Aku mengerti," kata Dumbledore dengan tegas. Sirius beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bohong! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar aku tenang! Jika kau memang mengerti, berikan bukti!" Teriak Sirius, emosinya sudah keluar lagi.

"Aku juga seorang gay."

Sirius membelalak kaget. Apa? Kepala sekolah mereka ini gay? Seorang penyihir yang di segani semua penyihir bahkan Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort ini seorang gay? Orang tua yang bijaksana dan penuh wibawa ini gay? Sirius menganga, matanya melotot. Dan dia menunjuk Dumbledore.

"Ka-kau gay?" Tidak di pedulikannya lagi sopan santun, yang berkata menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu tidak sopan, tapi bukan Sirius Black namanya kalau langsung mematuhi norma yang ada. Seperti perasaannya, dia melanggar hukum alam, yang mengharuskan pria dengan wanita. Bukan pria dengan pria.

"_It's our little secret, right?"_ Kata Dumbledore. Sirius mengangguk pelan, ragu.

"Kusarankan kau menanggapi perasaanmu, bukan menyangkalnya Sirius," saran Dumbledore, dan langsung melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Black sulung yang masih bingung memilih jalan hidupnya.

xxx

"_Gimme a night kiss, baby_," bisik James menggoda tepat di telinga Lily. Mereka berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Ruang rekreasi sudah sepi, berhubung sudah mau tengah malam. Hanya James dan Lily yang masih di ruang rekreasi. Peter sudah ke kamar duluan, sedangkan Remus pergi ke entah kemana mencari tempat tenang.

"Uhm, okay," jawab Lily ragu. Lalu mempertemukan bibirnya kepada bibir James. Sekilas saja, sudah cukup bagi James. Karena biasanya dia yang mencium Lily, bukan anak perempuan itu yang menciumnya.

"Love ya," kata James mengecup mesra kening Lily.

"Love you too," balas Lily tersenyum, lalu naik ke asrama perempuan dengan tergesa-gesa.

James menghempaskan diri di sofa. Dia masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba lukisan, lubang pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor menjeblak terbuka.

"Oh, Padfoot! Lama sekali kau," kata James melihat Sirius datang.

"Hm," gumam Sirius, malas menanggapi. James tidak memedulikan Sirius yang bergumam tidak jelas. Rasa manis di bibirnya karena ciuman singkat dari Lily masih ia rasakan di bibirnya. Dia senyum-senyum dan terkadang meraba bibirnya lalu berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Prongs... Kau sudah gila ya?" Tanya Sirius dengan tatapan ilfeel.

"Hih! Sobatmu _lagi_ senang, malah di _gituin_," kata James sok cemberut.

"Ya,ya,ya," Sirius langsung menaiki anak tangga asrama laki-laki. Ketika Sirius baru menaiki beberapa anak tangga, terdengar suara lubang lukisan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor terbuka. Remus setengah berlari kearah James. Menaruh bukunya di meja. Entah bagaimana ia memanjat lubang lukisan dengan empat buku _super_ tebal seperti itu. Mungkin memakai mantra _mobillicorpus_.

"Aku titip buku ya!" Kata Remus terburu-buru. ia Mempercepat langkah kakinya ke lubang lukisan.

"Mau kemana kau Moony?" Tanya James heran melihat sahabatnya terburu-buru begitu.

"Mencari Padfoot!" Teriak Remus. James membuka mulutnya. Tapi, Remus langsung berlari. Dan dia sudah keluar.

"Padfoot sudah datang.." Kata James menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sirius yang melihat, tepatnya mengintip kejadian tadi langsung keluar.

"Oi, oi Padfoot! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya James.

"Mencari Moony," jawab Sirius sekenanya, dengan gesit ia keluar dari asrama Gryffindor.

James melongo melihat kejadian tadi. Lalu menggeleng-geleng.

'Padahal sekarang jam malam sudah habis,' batin James.

Sirius merasa dirinya orang paling tolol sedunia. Dia lupa bawa _The Marauders' Map_ mereka. Akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke Menara Gryffindor.

"Lho? Ada apa lagi Pads?" Tanya James heran, dahinya berkernyit.

"Aku pinjam The Marauders' Map kita, Prongs," kata Sirius langsung. James mengangguk dan mengambilkannya di kamar mereka.

"Nih," kata James sembari menyerahkan benda tersebut.

"Thanks," kata Sirius, menjauhi asrama Gryffindor. Dibukanya peta itu. Setelah diucapkan mantra, peta tersebut memunculkan gambar denah Hogwarts.

_Hm, Remus John Lupin.. Aha! Dekat kelas Transfigurasi rupanya_, batin Sirius, dengan terburu-buru Sirius menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

"Sirius?" Panggil Remus sembari membuka pintu kelas Transfigurasi. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia menghela napas. Tidak didapatnya pemuda tampan yang dicari-carinya membuatnya putus asa.

Tap.

Tap.

Terdengar suara langkah orang mendekati kelas Transfigurasi. Remus heran, diliriknya jam tangan Muggle yang melekat di lengannya. Dia terkejut.

_Jam malam sudah habis!_ Batin Remus panik. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Bersembunyi di bawah meja guru.

Tap.

"Ada orang disini? Keluar saja! Aku merasakan hawa keberadaanmu~!" gertak Filch, memasuki kelas Transfigurasi. Remus teriak tertahan. Bukan, bukan karena ada Filch dan kucingnya Mrs Norris. Tapi karena ada tangan yang membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Membatasi jalur pernapasan Remus.

"Sstt," bisik Sirius tepat di telinga Remus. Sirius masih membekap Remus hingga akhirnya Filch bersama kucingnya keluar dari kelas.

"Phuah!" Remus mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Dengan muka merah ia menoleh pada Sirius yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Kata Remus tajam, mukanya masih merah karena sedikit marah dan.. Senang. Sirius nyengir minta maaf.

"Hh.. Mengapa kau disini?" Tanya Remus, sehabis memutar bola matanya.

"Aku mencarimu."

Remus kaget. Mulutnya menganga.

"Apa?" Tanya Remus tidak percaya, merasa pendengarannya rusak. Sirius  
>menghela napas.<p>

"Aku mencarimu," ulang Sirius. Remus menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

"Tunggu.."

Sirius menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Apa?" Tanya Sirius.

"Bukannya tadi aku yang pergi mencarimu ya?" Tanya Remus polos, lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Saat aku di ruang rekreasi, aku melihatmu terburu-buru. Menaruh buku begitu saja di depan James dan langsung keluar. Jadi, aku mencarimu," jawab Sirius ringan. Tidak menyadari wajah lawan bicaranya memerah. Jelas, Sirius berada di belakangnya. Membuatnya sulit melihat wajah  
>pemuda manis di depannya ini.<p>

"Hum," gumam Remus, masih memerah. Mengingat posisi mereka yang sangat dekat, membuat orang curiga. Sirius berjongkok di belakang Remus, sangat dekat. Hingga lutunya mengenai punggung Remus. Dagu Sirius bertumpu di bahu Remus. Sedangkan Remus sendiri duduk bersila.

"Hei, aku baru tahu rambutmu begitu harum dan halus," kata Sirius, kadang pipinya menyentuh telinga Remus. Tangannya sibuk memainkan helai demi helai rambut sehalus sutranya Remus. Wajah Remus semakin merah, dia beruntung Sirius berada di belakangnya. Jadi, Sirius sulit melihat wajahnya yang merah ini.

"Kau berlebihan Padfoot," sangkal Remus, tanpa menoleh.

"Hm? Kurasa tidak," balas Sirius, masih memainkan rambut Remus.

"Tidak, kau berlebihan," balas Remus lagi, sedikit melirik ke belakang.

"Tidak, tidak. Rambutmu memang halus," balas Sirius, tersenyum. Tapi, senyum menawannya tidak terlihat Remus, karena pemuda manis ini sedang melihat lurus ke depan.

"Padfoot.. Kau berlebihan," kata Remus sedikit jengah.

Remus baru setengah jalan menoleh ke belakang dia mendapati bibir Sirius menempel di pipinya karena ia menoleh secara mendadak dan wajah Sirius yang sedari tadi masih di dekat telinga Remus mempermudahkan pertemuan tersebut.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bergerak, mungkin _shock_.

Atau terlalu senang hingga tidak bisa bergerak?

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" kata Sirius begitu sadar, dia langsung menjauhkan dirinya. Takut akan terjadi hal seperti tadi. Walau sebenarnya dia ingin hal tadi terjadi lagi.

"Uh, yeah," kata Remus, sedikit kecewa karena Sirius menjauh. Ralat, sangat kecewa.

Sekarang Sirius berada di samping Remus, menjaga jarak. Hening kembali menyergap. Kalau di perhatikan, guratan-guratan merah hinggap di pipi Sirius. Sedangkan Remus, wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan kepiting rebus.

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Jengkel karena keheningan yang tidak nyaman ini Sirius memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Aku—kurasa lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama," kata Sirius memecahkan keheningan, dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Iya," jawab Remus, mengangguk. Lalu pemuda tampan itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya diikuti oleh pemuda manis di belakangnya.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke asrama. Selama perjalanan tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Hanya saling curi-curi pandang dan ketahuan oleh lawannya.

"Hei, Padfoot. Hei, Moony," sapa James begitu Sirius dan Remus masuk kamar mereka. Remus tersenyum, sedangkan Sirius langsung berganti pakaian dan menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang.

"Moony, dia kenapa?" Tanya James sangat heran. Remus mengangkat bahu, berganti pakaian dan menghempaskan dirinya juga di ranjang.

"_Goodnight_ Prongs," kata Remus, dan langsung pergi ke alam mimpi.

_Aneh, pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka_, batin James curiga.

.

.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Black Lake : Headmaster**

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Pair : SBRL slight JPLE

By : Phantomhive Black Lupin

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, AU, dll

A/N : Tahun terakhir The Marauders

Muahahahaha!

.

_Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

"Lemon drops?" Tawar Dumbledore, tapi James menolak permen jeruk yang di tawarkan Dumbledore. Dumbledore membuka bungkus satu permen dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ada apa Anakku?" Tanya Dumbledore, masih mengulum permen jeruk itu. James menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ng, mungkin ini aneh, Sir. Tapi, saya ingin menceritakan sesuatu," kata James.

Pagi sabtu ini, James memutuskan untuk bertemu kepala sekolahnya. Ingin menanyakan tindakan aneh Remus dan Sirius. Menanyakan tindakan sahabatmu pada orang lain? Aneh memang. Tapi, yang ada di pikiran James hanya orang tua yang bijaksana di depannya ini.

"Silahkan," kata Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Well, tadi malam. Setelah Sirius kembali ke asrama bersama Remus. Wajah mereka sama-sama merah. Dan suasananya agak canggung. Saya sapa mereka, yang menyahut hanya Remus," cerita James. Dumbledore mengangguk mengerti. Samar-samar dia tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Jadi, menurut Anda apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?" Tanya James. Dumbledore mengusap pelan janggutnya.

"Hm.. Mungkin ini akan aneh di dengar," kata Dumbledore.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sir!" Kata James mantap.

"Okay, sebenarnya mereka saling **mencintai**," kata Dumbledore, dengan tekanan di kata 'mencintai'. Di tunggunya reaksi James.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam James, tapi dapat di dengar oleh kepala sekolah di depannya.

"Sudah kau duga?" Tanya Dumbledore, sedikit heran.

"Yes, Sir. Sudah saya duga," kata James memandang mantap kepala sekolahnya.

"Jika sudah kau duga, mengapa masih menanyakanku?" Tanya Dumbledore. Heran.

"Yah, hanya memastikan saja. Menurut Anda, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya James lagi.

"Mengingat Sirius yang belum berani mengakui perasaannya dan Remus yang takut di tatap jijik karena mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kurasa mereka belum sampai berpacaran. Mungkin hanya tidak sengaja berciuman?" Kata Dumbledore. James mengusap dagunya.

"Ya, sepertinya," kata James menyetujui pendapat Dumbledore.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, Sir," kata James pamit.

Selama perjalanannya ke Aula Besar dia memikirkan cara membuat Sirius berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Atau membiarkan Sirius dan Remus berduaan.

"Aha!" Secercah ide terlintas di otak jenius James. Dia segera berlari mencari Lily agar idenya dapat di jalankan.

"Lily~ _where are you~?"_ Teriak James norak. Beberapa anak gadis cekikikan melihat tingkah James.

Lily yang berada di perpustakaan, dan James sedang berteriak di koridor dekat perpustakaan—mulai tidak konsenterasi membaca buku ramuannya. Matanya memejam erat sebelum terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"James.. Potter!" Geram Lily. Tangannya mengepal, siap meninju James. Mary McDonald yang di sebelahnya bergidik ngeri merasakan aura membunuh Lily.

BRAK!

Pintu perpustakaan menjeblak terbuka. Dahi James terpukul pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka kasar oleh Lily. James terjungkal hingga 4-5 meter ke belakang. Lily yang masih di penuhi amarah, begitu melihat James langsung merasa bersalah.

"James, maaf," kata Lily singkat. Lily menunduk di dekat James yang sudah duduk bersandar di dinding, memegangi dahinya yang memar.

"Ukh, KENAPA KAU BUKA PINTUNYA SEKENCANG ITU SIH? MEMAR NIH LILS!"

Lily membelalakan emeraldnya yang cerah. Amarahnya mulai muncul lagi.

"SIAPA SURUH KAU TERIAK-TERIAK NORAK GITU?" Balas Lily tak kalah kencang. James memijit pelan pelipisnya. Dia datang bukan untuk berdebat dengan Lily, tapi untuk meminta bantuannya. James menghela napas panjang.

"Sorry aku membentakmu, _honey_. Sebenarnya aku mencarimu untuk membantuku mempersatukan Padfoot dengan Moony," kata James. Lily memutar bola matanya. Dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Ulangi yang tadi kau katakan," pinta Lily. James menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku mencarimu untuk membantuku mempersatukan Padfoot dengan Moony."

Lily kaget setengah mati. Matanya melotot. Mulutnya menganga. Untungnya tangan kanannya sigap menutupi mulutnya. Menghalau serangga yang ingin memasuki ke dalam mulut Lily.

"Demi celana Merlin!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya James bingung.

"Tidak kusangka kau cerdas juga James! Mempersatukan mereka.. itu ide bagus! Brillian! Karena menurutku mereka itu pasangan cute!" Jelas Lily. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Rupanya Lily Evans juga seorang fangirl.

".. Akhirnya kau mengakui aku cerdas," kata James pelan. Dia pura-pura mengusap matanya seakan disana ada air mata haru. Lily memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo rapat!" Kata Lily bersemangat. Dia membantu James berdiri.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ada ide," kata James.

"Oh ya? Coba beri tahu aku," kata Lily. James mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik.

"Wah, setahuku ramuan pemberani susah untuk di buat James," kata Lily, memegang dagunya, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Ayolah Lils. Padfoot tidak akan berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kau sendiri tahu bukan, jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini otaknya tidak akan bekerja," James memelas. Ia memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Berharap Lily mau membantunya.

"Oke," kata Lily. James meninju udara dan berteriak 'yes' membuat Lily menghela napas dan memegangi dahinya. Lalu ia menarik tangan James dan memasuki perpustakaan.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, ramuan pemberani ada di dekat ramuan polyjuice," kata Lily, sibuk membuka-buka halaman buku _Ramuan-Ramuan Paling Mujarab_ yang sudah di pinjamnya dari seksi terlarang.

"Ha! Ini dia," kata Lily senang. James mengintip, berusaha melihat apa saja yang di perlukan untuk membuat ramuan itu. Tapi, begitu melihat banyaknya bahan dia langsung menjauh dari buku itu dan memilih menatap Lily.

"Kira-kira membuatnya berapa jam?" Tanya James. Lily menoleh menghadap James.

".. Ramuan ini setingkat lebih rendah susahnya dibanding polyjuice. Mungkin dua minggu?" Kata Lily, mengangkat bahu. James melotot.

"DUA MINGGU?" Teriak James, langsung di hadiahi pelototan oleh Madam Pince dan semua yang disana ber- shh ke James. James berbisik,

"Dua minggu?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Selama itu buatlah mereka mempunyai banyak waktu berdua," kata Lily. James menghela napas pasrah. Kalau itu yang bisa dia lakukan..

"Baiklah.."

xxx

"Wormtail! Kita menyelinap ke dapur yuk!" Ajak James. Peter mengangguk cepat, dia juga sedang lapar maka dari itu ajakan menyelinap ke dapur adalah hal terbaik yang pernah James lakukan. Sirius yang sedang duduk-duduk saja di ranjangnya langsung lompat berdiri.

"Aku ikut!" Teriaknya.

"Err—Pads kau disini saja," kata James. Peter menoleh dengan cepat kearah James sampai rasanya lehernya berderik menakutkan. Dan dia menatap James heran.

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya? Aku bosan disini Prongs," kata Sirius, melangkah maju.

"Frank! Temani Padfoot main!" Kata James dengan nada memerintah pada Frank Longbottom yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat koleksi kartunya. Frank menoleh pada James dengan tatapan memang-aku-siapamu dan James membalas tolong-aku-nanti-aku-beri-tahu-ada-apa lalu Frank menghela napas panjang.

"Sini Sirius, aku punya permainan menarik, mau coba?" Ajak Frank, seperti mengajak anak anjing bermain.

Sirius tertarik dan beralih haluan, dia berjalan ke ranjang Frank. Dan mereka pun main kartu, tapi di selingi tepuk-tepuk tangan. Sepertinya mereka bermain tepuk nyamuk. James menghela napas lega dan pergi bersama Peter keluar. Di ruang rekreasi dia bertemu Lily yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa.

"Hei!" Sapa James ceria. Menghampiri gadis pujaannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua?" Tanya Lily, matanya tetap tertuju pada buku ramuan yang sedari siang di tekuninya. Untuk membuat ramuan pemberani, tentu saja.

"Yep!" Jawab James semangat. Peter yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti omongan mereka sudah pergi mencari anak tahun pertama atau kedua yang bersedia membagi cemilan mereka. Lily menoleh, tersenyum pada James.

"Cepat juga kerjamu James," kata Lily. James balas tersenyum, tapi lama-lama wajah James yang bersemangat, sumringah dan hal-hal positif lainnya berubah menjadi wajah orang yang melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Lily yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah James langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"_Oh my god_. Frank masih di dalam kamar," kata James, wajahnya menatap Lily ngeri. Lily menepuk dahinya.

"Itu bukan berdua namanya James," kata Lily. Ia berjalan menuju asrama laki-laki.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya James, bingung. Tapi, mengikuti langkah Lily.

"Memanggil Longbottom keluar," kata Lily, kini ia sudah di tangga.

"Ha? Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" Kata James.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Lily. Melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jika Frank sudah di dalam kamar, ia tidak mau keluar lagi, apapun alasannya," jelas James.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya!" Kata James meyakinkan.

Mereka sudah di depan pintu kamar James dkk. Lily menoleh pada James sebentar.

"Mungkin karena satu hal ini ia akan rela keluar."

Tok.

Tok.

Lily mengetuk pintu. Dan pintu langsung di buka oleh Remus. Si prefek imut, baik hati, ramah, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung itu menatap Lily ramah.

"Hei Lily, ada apa?" Sapa Remus ramah.

"Tolong panggil Longbottom," kata Lily. Remus memiringkan kepalanya. Tanda ia bingung. Tapi, ia membalikkan badan dan memanggil Frank sesuai kehendak Lily. Frank dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan menuju ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Evans?" Tanyanya. Lily memasang wajah bersemangat.

"Longbottom! Tadi Alice memanggilmu! Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu!" Kata Lily dengan suara semangat yang di buat-buat. Wajah kusam Frank langsung berubah cerah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Frank, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya!" Balas Lily. Frank langsung grasak-grusuk dan buru-buru ke bawah. Ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oh ya, Evans! Thanks!" Teriak Frank yang sudah berada di tangga. Lily balas tersenyum. James menggaruk-garuk kepalanya canggung.

"Ng, kalau dia tahu kau bohong. Itu bahaya lho Lils," kata James mengingatkan. Tapi, Lily tidak menghiraukan perkataan James dan mengambil suatu benda di balik jubahnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya James polos.

Lily menyeringai. Membuat James bergidik. Terkadang perempuan galak ini bisa benar-benar membuat James ngeri.

"Ini alat komunikasi muggle," kata Lily masih menyeringai. (A/N : tentang penjelasan di Hogwarts alat-alat muggle tidak akan berguna di sini saya singkirkan untuk kepentingan fic, mohon maaf m(_ _)m)

"Apa namanya?" Tanya James, yang penasaran.

"Handphone. Nah, sekarang perhatikan cara aku memakainya," kata Lily. Lalu ia menekan-nekan tombol benda tersebut, setelah itu ia dekatkan ke telinganya. James menatap heran Lily. Dan Lily menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya pertanda menyuruh James diam.

"Hallo? Ah, Alice. Bantu aku okay?" Kata Lily pada Alice.

/Bantu apa Lils?/ tanya Alice.

"Pangeranmu datang, tahan dia selama mungkin ya," kata Lily.

/Apa? Maksudmu Frank? Dan hei—!/ telepon langsung di tutup oleh Lily, yang tidak ingin mendapat protes atau tidak persetujuan dari Alice.

"Lihat ke bawah James," kata Lily, lengannya menyandar di balkon. James menuruti perkataan Lily.

Terlihat seorang pemuda –Frank– tergesa-gesa mencari seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya. Ia menemukan gadis yang ia cintai sedang duduk santai di sofa dekat perapian. Di sekelilingnya sudah sepi. Hanya suara perapian yang di dengar Frank, dan Alice. Oh, Alice belum menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu sampai..

Frank mengendap-endap ke belakang sofa dan menutup mata Alice dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tebak ini siap—" sebelum Frank menyelesaikan omongannya Alice langsung memotongnya,

"Frank. Ini kuno, kau tahu?"

Frank tertawa canggung dan menduduki dirinya di sebelah Alice.

"_Well_, ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Frank.

Alice yang baru menerima telepon Lily langsung ingat ia harus menahan Frank selama mungkin. Walau ia tidak tahu alasannya sih. Otak Alice bekerja dengan cepat, dipaksa memikirkan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal.

"Ng, yah.. Aku—rindu padamu..?" Kata Alice ragu. Frank yang mendengarnya tidak percaya, hatinya langsung merasa hangat. Alice _blushing_ karena perkataannya sendiri.

_Huh! Akan kubuat Lily menyesal!_ Batin Alice dendam. Frank mengerjap sebelum memeluk Alice erat.

Alice terkejut setengah mati.

"Frank!"

"Yeah, aku juga rindu denganmu. Alice," kata Frank, dengan gerakan kilat ia mengecup kening Alice.

Demi celana merlin. Alice tidak menyangka karena satu alasan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu membuat mereka seintim ini.

"Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan padamu Alice," kata Frank, mengungkapkan perasaannya. Entah kenapa Frank merasa saat ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Yeah.. Aku juga," tiba-tiba Alice bersuara. Frank semakin memeluknya erat. Dan jadilah mereka berdua pasangan baru malam ini. Karena, satu alasan Alice yang membuat Frank yakin dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Oke, cukup. Kita malah mempersatukan pasangan lain," kata Lily, menjauhkan dirinya dari balkon. James masih menonton pasangan yang baru jadian di ruang rekreasi itu.

"James.. Jangan bilang kau...," Lily tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, dan terus menerus menatap aneh James.

"Apa?" Tanya James. Sudah menjauhkan diri dari balkon. Lily menggeleng, lalu mengajak James ke bawah.

"_Honey_, biarkan pasangan-yang-baru-jadian itu sendiri dulu," kata James. Lily mengernyit heran, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu.. Kita akan melakukan apa disini, James?" Tanya Lily. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding.

James angkat bahu, dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, di sebelah Lily. Entah berapa lama mereka disitu sampai akhirnya mereka yang berdiri, telah merosot jatuh hingga terduduk.

"Aku bosan," celetuk James. Lily menoleh.

"Kau yang mengusulkan menunggu disini," kata Lily.

James membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yeah, tapi kukira tak akan sebosan ini," kata James. Lily menghela napas panjang.

"Hei. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat perkembangan Padfoot dan Moony?" Usul James, hazelnya terlihat bersinar.

"Silahkan. Itu kamarmu," kata Lily, tidak begitu peduli. Dirinya sudah begitu lelah duduk diam disini.

James mencibir.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya sedikit menyembul masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Remus yang sedang membaca buku tebal, dan di ranjang samping ranjang Remus terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam telah terlelap. Dengkuran halusnya dan napasnya yang teratur menandakan ia tertidur lelap. James menggelengkan kepalanya. Kecewa karena tidak ada perubahan apa-apa. Tapi, sesuatu tertangkap di indera penglihatannya. Tadi, ia sempat melihat Remus mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sirius. Dan sekarang, ia melihat Remus menaruh buku tebalnya di meja dekat ranjang. Lalu, Remus turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ranjang Sirius.

"Geser sedikit James."

James tersentak kaget. Ia merasa jantungnya akan keluar begitu saja. Lalu, James melotot pada Lily yang ikut mengintip di atasnya.

"Kau. Membuatku. Kaget. Lils."

Lily tidak mengacuhkan perkataan James, dan menunjuk-nunjuk Remus yang sekarang duduk di ranjang Sirius. Dan James pun kembali melihat pasangan yang akan mereka buat jadian. Remus menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sirius. Tangannya membelai pelan wajah Sirius, dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh. Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat Remus mengecup dahi Sirius dan membisikan sesuatu yang di duga James 'Selamat malam, Sirius'. Remus kembali ke ranjangnya dan membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut.

"Wow," kata James. Pintu telah ditutup James. Lily berhadap-hadapan dengan James.

"Tidak kusangka perasaan Remus lebih dalam dari yang kuduga James," kata Lily, menatap serius James. James mengangguk semangat.

"Yah, kalau begitu lebih baik mempersatukan mereka lebih cepat," kata James ringan.

"Yap, dan membuat ramuannya itu super susah James," kata Lily tajam. James menghela napas.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa Lils."

Suasana hening. Lily merasa agak aneh karena perkataan James.

"Okay! _Bedtime_," kata James. Dia menepuk tangannya lalu mengecup pelan pipi Lily dan langsung ngacir masuk kamar. Meninggalkan Lily yang _blushing_.

xxx

Dua minggu setelah James memberitahukan rencananya pada Lily.

"Ini sabtu, Lily.. Bagaimana bisa kau bangun sepagi iniii?" Kata James, rambutnya yang memang berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi pagi ini. Dia mengucek matanya di balik kacamata bundarnya.

"Sebentar lagi ramuannya selesai James," kata Lily. Mereka berada di ruang rekreasi yang terbilang sepi karena masih sangat pagi dan lagi ini hari kunjungan Hogsmead. Kebanyakan anak asrama Gryffindor pergi ke Hogsmead untuk membeli cokelat Honeydukes atau sekedar jalan-jalan.

"Okay.. Lalu?" Tanya James, mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Matanya mulai terpejam.

"Yap! Selesai!" Teriak Lily. Menganggetkan James. Sontak mata James langsung terbuka lebar.

"Hem, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar Padfoot meminum ramuan itu?" tanya James malas. Ingin rasanya matanya terpejam kembali.

"Mudah. Kau celupkan makanan ke dalam ramuan ini dan beri makanan itu pada Black," jelas Lily. Senyum bangga telah muncul di wajah cantiknya. Di sembunyikannya emerald cerah yang memukau di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup saking lebarnya senyum bangganya itu.

"Oh," kata James, malas menanggapi.

Lily beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri James.

"Hei! Katanya kau ingin mempersatukan mereka! Ayo semangat James!" Kata Lily. James melirik Lily sebentar. Lalu berdiri.

"Hng, ya ya."

James mengulurkan tangannya, meminta sesuatu. Lily mengernyit heran.

"Minta Cokelat Kodok. Itu makanan kesukaan Padfoot," kata James. Lily memutar matanya bosan.

"Oke. Tunggu disini," kata Lily, pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil Cokelat Kodok. James mengangguk cepat dan kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa lalu matanya terpejam. Sampai dirasanya sesuatu yang basah dan lembut.. Ralat, kasar menyentuh bibirnya. James memaksa kelopak matanya membuka. Dan ia terkejut melihat kain lap di bibirnya.

"Huek! Pueh!"

James masih membersihkan bibirnya dari najis kain lap. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan memastikan bibirnya benar-benar bersih. Lily yang menempelkan kain lap itu pada bibir James cekikikan melihat James kalang kabut membersihkan bibirnya.

"Teganya kau LILY!" Teriak James yang sudah kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Ayolah James, kau sendiri suka jahil bukan?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Mana Cokelat Kodoknya?" Kata James, mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Ini," kata Lily, memberikan bungkusan cokelat Honeydukes.

"Eit! Tunggu sebentar! Biar aku saja yang mencelupkan cokelatnya," kata Lily, menjauhkan lagi bungkusan cokelat itu. Dan membukanya. Dengan perlahan dan teliti Lily mencelupkan cokelat kodok itu lalu mengambilnya lagi dan membungkusnya lagi.

"Nih, berikan pada Black sekarang," perintah Lily. James asal mengangguk. Lalu mengecup asal pipi Lily dan berlari ke atas.

"Pads, sudah bangun?" Tanya James setiba di kamarnya. Sirius mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Prongs."

James memutar bola matanya, dan ketika ia ingin kembali tidur pergi ke alam mimpi dia teringat cokelatnya.

"Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu nih Pads. Cokelat Kodok kesukaanmu," kata James, melempar cokelat tersebut pada Sirius dan langsung di tangkap oleh Sirius.

"Wah, thanks ya Prongs," kata Sirius. James mengangguk-angguk dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sirius menaruh cokelat kodoknya di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Lalu ia berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, memeriksa semua anak masih terlelap. James sudah tidur kembali, Peter masih di balik selimutnya, Frank tidur sembari senyum-senyum sendiri membuat Sirius ilfeel melihatnya.

Dan sekarang pandangannya terhenti pada ranjang di sebelahnya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat madu yang masih tidur dengan damai di ranjang nyamannya. Sirius mendekati pemuda itu. Ia menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah manis pemuda itu dengan seksama. Diperhatikannya perutnya yang naik-turun secara teratur di balik selimut.

Lalu, Sirius menaikkan pandangannya. Melihat dagunya yang runcing. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup menyembunyikan iris cokelat madu yang indah. Beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya. Sirius tersenyum melihat malaikat di depannya. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Remus. Berhenti di tempat yang terdapat luka, dan mengusap lagi. Lalu berlanjut seperti itu terus.

"Kau manis, Moony," bisik Sirius, masih mengusap-usap pipi Remus.

"Manis sekali," bisik Sirius lagi. Saat ia baru ingin mendekatkan wajahnya..

Gedebuk!

"Argh!"

Sirius tersentak kaget dan melepaskan tangannya secara kasar. Matanya lincah mengedarkan pandangan. Dan menemukan satu keganjilan. James tidak ada di kasurnya. Tiba-tiba saja James muncul dari bawah.

"WHOAA!" Teriak Sirius kaget. Jelas kaget. James muncul secara tiba-tiba dan wajahnya menyeramkan. Kacamatanya entah menghilang kemana, rambutnya semakin berantakan lagi. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi selimutnya melilit James dari wajah hingga badan.

"_Help me_.."

Sirius berjalan menuju ranjang James. Dia memegang salah satu ujung selimut lalu menariknya keras hingga James yang terlilit berputar-putar dan akhirnya terlepas dari lilitannya. Mirip cara melepaskan perban mumi ya..

"Pu..sing," kata James, memegang kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Ia mendapat kesadarannya kembali dan menatap galak Sirius.

"PADFOOT! BISA MELEPASKAN LILITAN DENGAN BENAR TIDAK SIH?" Teriak James, protes.

"SUDAH DI TOLONG, BUKANNYA BERTERIMA KASIH MALAH MARAH-MARAH!" Balas Sirius. Mereka terus meneriaki satu sama lain hingga..

"Guys. Kalian bisa diam?" Kata Remus, menepuk bahu Sirius. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. Sirius dan James menelan ludah secara paksa. Sirius menunjuk-nunjuk James sembari bergumam 'salah dia' berkali-kali. James mendelik Sirius tajam. Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke Remus. James nyengir minta maaf dan tangannya membentuk angka dua, yang berarti 'peace'. Remus memutar bola mata indahnya dan berbalik pergi. Begitu Remus membungkus dirinya lagi, Sirius dan James sama-sama bernapas lega.

"Salahmu Prongs," kata Sirius tajam. James menatapnya tajam juga.

"Salahmu duluan. Siapa suruh membuka lilitan selimutku dengan kasar? Tidak tahu sahabatmu ini akan pusing setelahnya, huh?"

"Dan, siapa suruh kau terbelit dengan selimutmu?" Geram Sirius. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk berubah menjadi bentuk animagusnya, anjing hitam.

"Err– Prongs, Padfoot. Bisa—bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar?" Kata Peter takut-takut. Rupanya perkelahian tidak berguna –memang semua perkelahian tidak berguna– ini telah membangunkannya.

"Oh. Kami minta maaf Pete," kata James, tersenyum walau kadang ia mendelik tajam pada Sirius.

"Setelah ini kau akan sujud berterima kasih padaku Pads," gumam James, sepertinya Sirius tidak mendengar gumaman James karena ia langsung pergi keluar dari kamar mereka.

xxx

Hari yang sama, Sirius dan Remus tidak menampakan kemajuan apapun. Dan James baru menyadari walau Sirius sudah makan dia tetap tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Maka, dengan penuh kenekatan. Ia memberi tahu rencana nekatnya kepada Lily. Rencana B, kata James. Setelah di beri tahu rencana gila James yang kedua, Lily menatap ngeri James. Tapi, James menyeringai licik.

"Mereka akan berterima kasih kepada kita Lils."

Lily menghela napas pasrah. Tapi, menurutnya rencana gila James ini oke juga. Maka, ia pergi mencari Remus. Dan mendapati pemuda manis itu sedang duduk tenang di perpustakaan. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Lily menarik tangan Remus berdiri, dan menyuruhnya mengikuti dia.

"Ada apa sih Lils?" Tanya Remus, terburu-buru mengikuti langkah Lily.

"Sudahlah kau ikut saja," kata Lily, tersenyum penuh makna pada Remus. Remus heran, tapi tetap mengikuti Lily dengan patuh.

Di lain tempat. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. James baru ingat dia tidak melihat Sirius menyentuh Cokelat Kodoknya sama sekali, jadi dia sedang merencanakan cara menjejalkan Cokelat Kodok yang sudah di celupkan ramuan pemberaninya itu. Berbagai cara gila terlintas di otak cerdasnya. Sampai akhirnya dia menangkap satu cara yang menurutnya masuk akal.

"Padfoot!" Teriak James kencang. Mencari pemuda tampan yang ternyata sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang rekreasi.

"Prongs, tidak usah teriak-teriak!" Balas Sirius, yang sedang makan cokelat kodok. Di habiskannya cokelat itu. Beberapa detik setelah memakan habis Cokelat Kodok itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Seperti ada sambaran api di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa bersemangat. Dan berani melakukan hal-hal gila. Tapi, ia diam saja dan menghampiri James.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sirius. James melongo sebentar. Itu Cokelat Kodok yang di berikannya atau bukan ya?

"Itu cokelat yang kuberikan tadi pagi?" Tanya James hati-hati. Sirius menaikan satu alisnya, dan mengangguk. James menepuk dahinya. Sia-sia sudah memikirkan beragam rencana untuk menjejalkan cokelat kodok itu. Sirius semakin heran pada kelakuan sahabatnya siang ini.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak kenapa-napa," jawab James, pura-pura tersenyum. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sirius. Membuat Sirius mundur selangkah. Redup kembali cahaya keberanian yang tadi ia dapat.

"Mau apa kau Prongs?"

James memegang pundak Sirius erat. Bagaikan bapak yang ingin menasehati anaknya yang sudah kecanduan narkoba.

Dan kali ini Sirius bersumpah, ia tidak pernah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya seaneh ini. Ini juga membuat Sirius bergidik. Ditelannya ludah dengan paksa. James menyerigai, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini Sirius benar-benar merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

"Aku punya rencana jahil yang menarik, ikut aku dan kau akan tahu," bisik James. Desah napasnya membuat telinga Sirius bergidik geli.

"Oh, mau mengerjai siapa?" Tanya Sirius, menjauhkan diri dari James. Ia tidak merasa nyaman berada terlalu dekat seperti itu.

"Ikuti saja aku," kata James singkat. Sirius menurut saja.

Ia juga penasaran dengan rencana jahil James. Dan mulai menebak-nebak rencana James. Menjahili hantu terjahil se-Hogwarts –Peeves– ? Atau menjodohkan Dumbledore dan McGonagall? Oh, pasti bukan yang kedua. Dumbledore itu gay, ingat? Tapi, mungkin saja James tidak tahu. Dan, mungkin saja McGonagall juga tidak tahu dan jatuh hati pada kepala sekolah bijaksana mereka itu. Oh sudahlah! Memikirkan itu membuat Sirius bergidik ngeri. Akhirnya, mereka –Sirius dan James– sampai di danau hitam. Sedangkan Remus dan Lily sudah sampai sedari tadi. Dengan wajah tampan yang sedang kebingungan Sirius menatap aneh Remus dan Lily.

"Prongs, mengapa ada mereka berdua?" Tanya Sirius heran.

James tidak menjawab.

"Lily!" Teriak James, memberikan kode. Lily mengangguk cepat. Dan di saat bersamaan mereka berdua –James dan Lily– mendorong Sirius dan Remus. James sengaja mendorong Sirius lebih keras. Lily tidak begitu keras mendorong Remus; hanya membuat Remus maju beberapa langkah.

"Argh!" pekik kesakitan Sirius. Wajahnya terjerembab di tanah lembab bulan Februari. Sirius jatuh tepat di kakinya Remus. Remus langsung menunduk.

_"Are you okay?"_ Tanya Remus perhatian. Disaat Remus menunduk. James menyihir agar ada kaca kasat mata di sekitar mereka. Di tambah tumbuhan mistletoe di atas kepala Sirius dan Remus.

Kemudian, James dan Lily sudah tidak tampak lagi. Entah memakai Jubah Gaib, atau sembunyi, atau ber- Dissapparate. Tapi, hal terakhir tidak mungkin dilakukan. Hogwarts sudah memantrai daerahnya entah-dengan-apa dan tidak ada yang bisa ber- Apparate atau ber- Disapparate. Dan lagi mereka belum ikut ujian ber- Apparate hingga mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Yeah, _fine_," kata Sirius mencoba duduk.

"Sini kuobati," kata Remus, mengambil alkohol dan perban di dalam jubahnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sirius. Maklum, darah murni tidak mengenal peradaban muggle. Seperti James yang bertanya tentang handphone atau telepon genggam pada Lily.

"Ini? Ini namanya alkohol, dan ini perban," kata Remus menjelaskan.

"Oh, kau membawa itu kemana-mana?" Tanya Sirius lagi. Remus mengangguk.

"Yah.. Untuk jaga-jaga," jawab Remus.

"Oh, ya aku membutuhkan kapas," katanya kepada dirinya sendiri, dan mengambil kapas di dalam jubahnya. Lama-lama jubahnya itu bisa di curigai sebagai kantong Doraemon yang nyasar.

"Mengapa kau tidak pakai tongkatmu saja?" Tanya Sirius.

"Aku meninggalkan tongkatku di kamar," kata Remus, mencelupkan kapas ke dalam alkohol. Sirius berdecak kagum melihat benda-benda asing di hadapannya yang akan bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Ini akan sedikit perih," kata Remus memperingatkan. Lalu tangannya mulai menempelkan kapas itu di dahi Sirius yang terluka.

"Ouch!" Sirius kesakitan.

"Sebentar lagi selesai," kata Remus sembari mengambil perban, dan merekatkan perban itu di dahi Sirius dengan perekat yang dia bawa.

"Sudah selesai," kata Remus puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sirius menatapnya lekat-lekat. Entah karena apa, cahaya keberanian yang di dapatnya setelah makan cokelat kodok itu kembali berkoar di seluruh organ tubuhnya.

"A—apa?" Tanya Remus heran, dan gugup di tatap seperti itu.

"Kau.. Manis ya," puji Sirius, tangannya membelai pipi Remus yang ada guratan merahnya sekarang.

"Manis sekali," puji Sirius lagi. Pujiannya persis sama ketika mengusap pipi Remus tadi pagi. Remus mengalihkan pandangan, ingin menyembunyikan guratan merah dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Sirius, James dan Lily sudah pergi," kata Remus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sirius memegang dagu Remus, dan membuatnya menoleh padanya lagi.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Kata Sirius. Sekarang wajah Remus benar-benar merah. Dan dia juga baru menyadari posisinya yang rawan. Kaki Sirius terjulur, tangan kiri Sirius menopang berat tubuhnya. Dan Remus menahan berat tubuhnya dengan lutut, lutut kanan di sebelah paha kanan luar Sirius, lutut kiri.. Di sebelah paha kanan dalam Sirius. Remus menelan ludah paksa.

"Hei, Remus. Lihat ke atas," kata Sirius. Remus mendongak, kaget melihat ada mistletoe. Nyaris ia mengumpat. Tapi, diurungkannya karena bisa merusak imagenya di depan pemuda tampan ini.

"Kau tahu legenda mistletoe kan?" Tanya Sirius. Remus mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan kan?" Tanya Sirius, mendekatkan wajah Remus. Ingat, tangan Sirius masih di dagu Remus. Jadi, dia menarik Remus mendekat. Sekarang wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Sekarang, Remus berterima kasih kepada mistletoe itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan seberani ini," gumam Sirius, menempelkan dahinya di dahi Remus. Remus tertawa pelan, canggung.

"_I love you_, Remus," kata Sirius, dan langsung mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Hanya menempel, dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_I love you too_, Sirius," balas Remus, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sirius. Lalu pagutan-pagutan lidah pun terjadi.

"Bagaimana rencanaku, hm?" Bisik James. Ternyata, James dan Lily bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Yang mana? Yang mencelupkan cokelat kodok Sirius ke ramuan pemberani –asal kau ingat, aku yang membuat ramuannya, dan aku yang mencelupkannya– atau mengurung mereka berdua di kaca kasat mata?" Tanya Lily, menantang. James memutar bola matanya.

"Semuanya _honey_."

"Bagus sekali," puji Lily, dengan muka datar. Lalu berdiri.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya memberikan mereka _privacy_," kata Lily, berjalan pergi. Tapi, tangannya di tahan James.

"Tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti mereka?" Kata James menggoda. Wajah Lily memerah.

"Ayolah James, ini masih siang! Masih terang benderang!" Protes Lily.

"Oho, jadi maunya malam-malam? Aku juga suka kalau gelap-gelapan, Lils. Tapi, aku tidak yakin tidak bisa melakukan hal lebih dari ciuman kalau malam lho, Lils," goda James lagi. Wajah Lily semakin memerah.

"Uh, maksudku, jangan menggodaku la—" ucapan Lily terpotong karena mulutnya sudah terbungkam mulut James. Lily kurang beruntung kata terakhirnya 'a' yang mengakibatkan mulutnya terbuka, dan memudahkan akses lidah James untuk masuk. Tapi, Lily tidak menolak dan membalasnya. Di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka James berkata,

"Kau banyak omong, dan selalu menolak. Tapi, sebenarnya kau mau Lils."

End.

Yak, akhirnya James memakai dua-duanya. Membuat Sirius berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dan membiarkan mereka berduaan. Keputusan bagus James!

James : siapa dulu gitu, gue! #narsis

Sirius : oh, ternyata cokelat kodok yang gue makan itu udah lo celupin? Kapan lo celupinnya? *Megang dagu, sok mikir*

James : pas lo ngorok *tampang innocent*

Sirius : gue udah bangun woi! Tapi, gatau juga sih.. Oke fine! Lo, gue, END! (Ala w*ndi)

James : *natap ilfeel Sirius*

Remus : Sirius.. Ternyata kau sudah berhubungan dengan James? *Mata berkaca-kaca*

Sirius : bu-bukan begitu Remmy-honey-sweetest! *Muka panik, James muntah di tempat denger Sirius manggil Remus, pake nama panggilan yang kepanjangan itu*

Remus : teganya teganya teganya (nyanyi)

All except Remus : (sweetdrop)

.

Oke, yang di atas sangat-sangat gaje -_-V ohoho yang penting review!

NB: oh ya, ini mau saya buat sekuelnya. Tunggu yaa!


End file.
